


What happens twice, happens thrice

by Jock_Casual



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Abuse of Metaphors, Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet, Chatlogs, Devotion, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Viktor's got it super bad, dadJayce is best Jayce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jock_Casual/pseuds/Jock_Casual
Summary: I am often very bitter when I think of you, and sometimes I cannot forgive myself for not hating you. But I cannot hate you. I only ask that you, by helping me, help yourself - that you help yourself.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	1. Your bitter heart heals my heart, oh stay with me

  
  


When Heimerdinger had asked to see him privately in his office, announcing that there had been a great breakthrough in the scientific community, Jayce had expected something bigger. It’s not that he’s disappointed, it’s just that the machine doesn’t look very imposing upon first inspection. Jayce turns the invention in his hands, it’s just a flat square made of… steel? No, it’s darker and smoother, cheaper. He brings it to his face to have a closer look and notices two small golden hinges on one side. 

“What is this?” He finally asks. Heimerdinger makes a small noise of pure delight at his question, resting his chin on top of his entwined fingers. The desk at the principal’s office of the Academy of Piltover is gigantic for a yordle -it would be even for a human being-, but Heimerdinger fits the position quite nicely, Jayce thinks, better than anyone he has ever known. 

“That, my friend, is a communication device! It can cover huge distances across the continent without the need of cables and with immediate response.” Jayce listens to Heimerdinger’s explanation while fumbling with the device. He exhales a small ‘oh’ when the flat square parts at the middle, some sort of panel adorned with letters appears on one side. “We have a couple dozen of this same model. They’re still being tested for errors, so we’ve decided to send one to every great scientist in the community.” Jayce snorts, saying that there are a _couple dozen_ of great scientists in the community is a clear embellishment of the reality of academia but Jayce decides not to comment on it. Alright. He will bite. 

“So, what does it do exactly? I assume you can write messages with these. How do you ‘connect’ with those other people?” 

“As soon as you turn it on, you will be faced with a panel displaying the names of all the people using the device across the continent. You can choose whichever you want and a new panel will open for you to spell your message using these.” Jayce finds the power button to turn it on and notices that the second panel -the one without letters- flickers to life with a small clicking sound. Heimerdinger continues his explanation. “We’re encouraging all participants of the experiment to use the device as much as they want in order to test its efficiency.”

“So, you’re saying I have to socialize with other scientists. And that's the goal. Have you met me?” Jayce comments, a small smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. Heimerdinger’s laugh is good-natured and chippy, it makes Jayce smile wider yet. 

“I know it’s not your forte, my friend, but I do ask you to make an effort. Imagine the possibilities of long distance, instant communication! Amongst scientists!”

Heimerdinger’s relentless optimism makes Jayce sigh wearily. He is not super excited at the prospect of socially mingling with the rest of the scientific community. 

“I’m sorry, Heimer. I’m just busy with other projects at the moment.” A lie, Jayce hasn’t had a good idea in months, but he sure as hell is not participating in what seems to be a social experiment in disguise. He has enough problems and people crowding him in the hallways of the Academy on a daily basis already, he's not going to attend to written messages as well. “I’m sure there are people more fitting for this kind of experiment than me.” 

Heimerdinger lets out a disappointed sigh. 

“It’s quite alright. I understand.” Heimerdinger doesn’t push him anymore after that and Jayce is thankful when they move on to the next topic of conversation seamlessly. 

* * *

Viktor is engrossed in his work when a lively knocking on his front door interrupts him. He turns his face in the direction of the entrance, slowly realizing that no one should have been able to reach the main door without his automatons activating their defense system in the process. The knocking comes back insistently a second time and whoever fooled his guards is apparently quite polite too. Uh. Viktor grabs his mask, resting face down on the workbench, and clips it back on. The knocking shakes his front door yet a third time while Viktor is on his way to open it. 

He blinks in confusion for a moment, forever glad that he wears a mask.

“Heimerdinger.”

“It’s been too long, Viktor!” Heimerdinger chirps, making his way inside Viktor’s home without so much as a second glance. He steps away for Heimerdinger to come inside and closes the heavy metallic door behind them. 

“What did you do to my guards?” He asks, more out of curiosity than concern. Heimerdinger makes his way to the workbench where Viktor had been working mere minutes ago and starts to examine the prosthetic fingers behind the augmenting glass. 

“Ah, I deactivated them. They were making quite a fuss. There seems to be some sort of… liquid inside these joints. What is it?” Viktor only hums with interest. His mechanical guards had been dispatched with embarrassing ease, which would make him feel inadequate if they weren't talking about Heimerdinger. Not only was he a genius, he was also an excepcional mechanic and the only one to regard Viktor’s ideas as something more than the ramblings of a mad scientist. 

“I’m experimenting on improving nervous speed reaction.” Viktor replies, clearing his throat. Heimerdinger mumbles something he can’t fully hear and Viktor takes a few steps closer behind the yordle. “Watching Blitzcrank smash the hydraulic exoskeleton of a chem-baron gave me the idea.” 

“It’s brilliant! I didn’t expect less.” Heimerdinger exclaims and Viktor smiles behind the mask. Back in the day, Heimerdinger’s approval had meant the world to his younger self. Both Piltover and Zaun could do with more people like Cecil. “It’s truly a shame that we can’t count with your talent at the Academy.” 

Viktor doesn’t comment on the fact that they has been thinking along the same lines. Instead he cuts to the chase.

“Why are you here? I don’t think recruitment was in your mind when you knocked on my door.” Heimerdinger is far smarter than that. 

“Not at all.” Heimerdinger flings his case on top of Viktor’s workbench and opens it. It’s a sort of flattened device, very simple in design. Viktor takes a step closer to inspect it. “I want you to take part in one of my experiments." 

Viktor examines the lettered pads as Heimerdinger explains the basics of his project. He listens to all of it in silence, powering the device up to follow Heimerdinger’s instructions on how to use its different functions. It’s almost at the end that Viktor can’t no longer ignore the need to point out the obvious. 

“I’m flattered that you’d think of me for your project, truly. But you realise that I’m a wanted criminal in Piltover and that academia doesn’t recognize my expertise, right?” Viktor snorts, humorless and sarcastic. “Because socializing with others scientists has always been my specialty.”

Heimerdinger laughs openly at him, a soft, kind rumble that Viktor can’t really feel offended about.

“You’re the second person to tell me that today.” Heimerdinger comments, looking up at him with endearing eyes. Before Viktor can ask, the yordle swats his hand in front of his face. “And don’t worry about names.You can use a pseudonym, it’s perfectly fine. Many others have expressed the same concerns, mostly related to privacy and such. That’s why we don’t deem necessary that you reveal your personal information to other participants.”

Viktor hums, a smile can be heard in the soft sound. “Meaning that you got some problematic people involved besides me, either that or people coming from very different backgrounds that on normal circumstances wouldn’t mix very well together.” Heimerdinger snickers at that. “Are they scientists at all? Is this a social experiment in disguise?” 

“You’re quick as always, dear boy. We miss your wit in Piltover.” Viktor can’t help but snort uglily at his words, caught by surprise. He tries hard not to think about who is _we_ supposed to be in that sentence. Heimerdinger leaves the device open on Viktor’s workbench and turns to him, adjusting his glasses on top of his tiny nose with a smile. “I didn’t lie about the main purpose of my project, but I’d be lying now if I didn’t say I’m curious as to see how it develops in that regard as well. It’s quite interesting, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Viktor squints at Heimerdinger’s whiskers with suspicion. 

“You said you’ve given this device to many people. All notable scientists. Is Jayce one of those participants? I have to ask.” He has to. Otherwise paranoia will gnaw at him. He knows himself that much, he will suspect of everyone and overanalyze everything being said on the screen and wonder which one of them is Jayce. Not knowing for sure would eat away at him. In his mind, all of them may as well be Jayce. Heimerdinger seems to understand, shaking his head.

“No, he refused to. He’s currently busy with other projects of his own.” 

“...I guess the world does need another convertible pry bar.” Viktor replies, dragging the words. Petty much. He knows, it’s out of his mouth before he can register it. A venomous afterthought. Oops. 

“Do you want to participate, then?” Heimerdinger asks, raising a fist up at his face, shaking it with vigor. “It’s for science, Viktor! Science!” 

Well, he trusts Heimerdinger, which can't be said about many people in his life. Besides, Heimerdinger doesn’t have any ulterior motives to lie to him about Jayce. Now Viktor can’t really say no, can he?

* * *

Jayce has had a good morning. It’s an unusual occurrence in itself, so he feels that the fact deserves some appreciation, that’s why he’s grabbed a cup of tea on his way to his workshop. He walks in with some files under his arm and a clear expression. All of that goes away when he recognizes Amaranthine sitting on his desk. 

She’s absorbed, her fingers looming over a device he saw not two days ago. 

“Amy?” He asks, her eyes flicker instantly up to his face. He closes the door behind him. “What are you doing with Heimerdinger’s communication device?” 

“He gave it to me.” She retorts, defensive. Not that Jayce had accused her of anything. Yet. He huffs and walks over the desk, putting the files and the tea down. 

“I’m not saying you stole it. Otherwise you’d have hidden somewhere else.” Jayce grins and Amy squints up at him. 

“He gave it to me for testing. I’m top of my class, you know!”

“Of course you are, I’m the one that taught you.” Jayce chuckles and Amaranthine deadpans, still staring at him with squinting eyes above the device. Jayce circles the desk to peek at what she’s doing. 

“Heimer said you refused to test it.” She comments as Jayce leans to read the screen up close. 

“That’s right. I’m busy.” Jayce says without heat, he’s distracted by something on the screen. Amaranthine side-eyes him suspiciously, slumping back on Jayce’s chair. “Hey, what is this?” He points at a few lines of text on the screen when suddenly a new one pops up. “Who are ‘Lightfeather’ and ‘Nero’ and ‘Medes’?” 

“We’re having a general discussion about how to power up a self-sufficient automaton in the most efficient way possible. We all know how to do it, of course, we’re just discussing which one is the cheapest option.” Amy comments casually. Jayce goes over the conversation again. He knew this was Heimer’s idea of connecting scientists around the continent, but he wasn’t expecting them to star discussing things and pull at each other’s hair from day one. Not that he’s actually surprised by it, though. “Lightfeather is just a funny guy but Nero and Medes both have really strong opinions on the topic.” 

Jayce shoos Amy away from his chair to have a sit and she gets up with a groan. 

“I take it you’re ‘Jason’?” Jayce asks. Amy nods standing by his side. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I don’t know. I thought that if they knew I’m a student and a woman they wouldn’t take me as seriously, so I picked up a boy’s name.” Jayce hums at her words. He doesn’t like that she’s right, but she is. He focuses again on the conversation in the screen and immediately notices Nero’s snarky criticism towards Amy’s ideas. Sure, her plans could be greatly improved on, but weren’t they supposed to help each other? wasn’t that the whole point of the device? A community that would grow as people supported each other? Instead, the sorry lot are shutting down each other’s ideas like it’s a competition. So much for Heimerdinger’s social experiment. 

“This dude Nero is an asshole, huh.” He mutters, Amy scoffs. 

“You don’t say.” She crosses her arms, patiently waiting for Jayce to read over the whole thing. 

“Wait, what? “Jayce exclaims, squinting as he leans closer to the screen. “I can’t believe he said this to you. I’m going to find who he is and I’m going to give him a piece of my mind. That motherf-”

“It’s okay. I know I’m still a student. I’m not particularly devastated over it.”

“Still, he shouldn’t say that! Criticism should be constructive, if you don’t have anything constructive to say just shut up and mind your own business.” He says, very hypocritically. Amy raises her eyebrows, amused. 

  
“You’re one to talk.” 

“Sure, I trashtalk on a daily basis but no one is allowed to trashtalk _you_. I’ve said.” She pats his shoulder with a smile as Jayce growls at the screen, even more worked up than before. “And what is this? Lithium batteries? Is he prehistoric? I can’t believe I had to read that with my own two eyes.” Jayces keeps on reading, scrolling down the conversation using a set of keys marked with arrows at his right. “Also Medes is right. I mean, he’s being very intricate and obtuse about it but he’s still right. I can’t believe there is a voice of reason inside this kindergarten of assholes. ” 

Amaranthine sighs again at his side. 

“That’s what I thought, honestly.” 

“Your idea is good, anyway. You just don’t have the knowledge to see it through, yet.” Jayce says, looking up at her and back to the screen. Almost instantly, a new message pops up. 

Jayce reads it and screeches, throwing his head back and his hands in the air. “ How? How can you be such an idiot? I’m going to destroy this loser. Wait. How do I write in this?” 

Amaranthine explains and Jayce begins to type with unstoppable fury not a second after. She laughs at him during the whole process as Jayce hits send and the whole paragraph he just wrote occupies half of the chat screen. 

Jayce doesn’t take his eyes off the screen while he waits for someone to reply. Amaranthine picks up her bag at his side. 

“Look, I have class but I see that you’re having so much fun I feel bad taking the thing away. Do you want to have it for a while?” 

“Just for today. I’m going to shut down every single one of these losers.” A new message pops up and Jayce throws himself at the screen, squinting at the letters as Amaranthine leaves his office cackling. 

  
  


* * *

Viktor can’t believe that people that refer to lithium batteries as an efficient way to power things up are allowed in the scientific community, but he’s not gonna fight it. Not that he’s much part of it, anyway. On the other hand, that Jason guy had started the debate defending his ideas shyly and had ended screaming at people in capital letters. It had been entertaining to read, if he’s honest. He was quite smart too. Heimerdinger must be having a field day with all of this. 

Viktor is picking up a book when he notices a private message on the screen. He’s never had one of those. He puts the book down and sits in front of the device, opening the message.

Jason: hello

Jason: your idea was pretty good

Jason: they’re just dense 

Jason: don’t sweat it 

Viktor deadpans as he types a response.

Medes: thank you

Medes: but i didn’t give them many details

Medes: it’s only natural they’d be skeptical 

Medes: i’m not sweating it 

And with that, Viktor is about to turn away from the screen when a new message pops up. 

Jason: you’re too kind

Viktor arches a quiet eyebrow. He can't remember the last time anyone referred to him as ‘kind’. 

Heimerdinger’s experiment is going to be fun if nothing else. 

* * *

It’s a week after the experiment had started and ever since then, the machine has been working nonstop. The discussions have branched into different rooms and topics and groups of people and it’s strange to see it develop, but also quite interesting. Viktor has had a few people talk to him privately, but none of them as much as Jason. They don’t usually agree, but their debates are always heated and intense and even more rarely one of them clearly wins. 

People have started to leave the chat whenever they start to debate. It’s a bit embarrassing but kind of funny. 

The night is quite, there hasn’t been any heated debates worth mentioning, at least none that Viktor had taken part in. It's after a couple hours of melding that Viktor decides to take a break. Metallurgy is always hard work and Viktor is feeling the toll on his weary eyes already. It's better if he stops for now. Otherwise the melding will be sloppy and he wouldn't like to hurry the finishing touches. He grabs a much needed glass of cold water and gulps it down in one go. He wipes the sweat off his face and neck with a small piece of cloth. His eyes drift towards Heimerdinger's invention and he notices a new line of text where there wasn't any before. 

Jason: hello

The message reads a time stamp of forty minutes ago. Viktor gives the cloth to his third arm to put away while he grabs a stool to sit in front of the device more comfortably. 

Medes: hello

Medes: i was working

Medes: what's the matter?

Jason: it's 4am, i thought you were sleeping 

Viktor blinks at the screen. It's been years since Viktor stopped abiding to a human schedule, he just worked whenever he wanted and slept when he couldn't manage to stay awake anymore. He led quite a simple life in that regard, albeit unhealthy.

Jason: what are you doing, go lie down 

Medes: i could say the same

Jason: i'm working, obviously

Viktor deadpans.

Medes: obviously 

Jason: what are you working on 

Medes: just melding some steel plates for a future work

Medes: and you? 

Jason: i felt inspired by your idea for the toolbelt and I've been testing some prototypes

Jason: i'll let you know the results when im finished 

Medes: please do

Medes: and good luck with your testing

Viktor doesn't really know what else to say, so he turns away from the screen intending to leave it at that. He appreciates Jason trying to make his idea work. It's been too long since anyone did anything for him. It feels foreign and heavy, like a memory taking place in the present, a sort of intrusion from the past. 

Viktor is not sure he wants to have someone to talk to in the middle of the night (again). He's reminded of Jayce's startling blue eyes fixed on him, screaming at the top of his lungs that he was sorry while Viktor unleashed his automatons on him without mercy. It feels like a lifetime ago. He can no longer remember how he felt exactly at that moment. He recalls being furious and vindictive but he can't quite evoke the feeling. He only remembers ' _too little, too late_ '.

Viktor looks back the screen and sees new lines of text. 

Jason: hey

Jason: are you sleeping

Medes: no

Jason: are you working 

Viktor grunts. Why so many questions?

Medes: no, i'm taking a break

Medes: what's up with the interrogation

Medes: aren't you working on the toolbelt?

Jason: working overnight is productive but lonely 

His annoyance dilutes. 

Medes: It is lonely 

Viktor tries to write something else, he tries to follow through with whatever was the point of his answer but he gets stuck. He reads again his own message like it's a full sentence with no follow up. 

It is, indeed, lonely. 

Jason: we can talk

Jason: i'd like that

Jason: you are smart

Jason: i don't usually say that to people, you know

Viktor's heartbeat suddenly spikes. He is reminded of Jayce yet again, but this time it is with crystal clarity that he sees the words written on the screen and he almost hears them read out loud in Jayce's low, cheeky voice. It's such a Jayce thing to say that his stomach ties up in knots. He feels himself flinch when his fingers go over the letter pads, unsure of what to respond. It's weird for him to feel so nostalgic, but he also knows it's bound to happen when socializing again with someone from the same background. 

Medes: you know

Medes: people that are truly smart don't say that to other people

Jason: see? smart 

Viktor takes in a heavy breath through his nose. It feels dangerous, playing with the edge of intimacy like this, but he can't deny it's somewhat exciting. If only he wasn't reminded of Jayce at each turn of phrase it'd be great. 

Medes: why would I want to talk to you

Medes: you sound like a pretentious old man 

Medes: a lonely one at that

Jason: I've been called all of those before

Jason: never in the same sentence though

Jason: that hurt a bit, not gonna lie 

Jason: wait are you a child prodigy or a teen

Jason: because that would be weird

Viktor snorts at Jason's nonsense, amused.

Medes: im not a child prodigy

Jason: are you super old, though? 

Medes: species differ on the concept of 'old' and 'super old'

Jason: i see what you did there

Jason: trying to mislead me, smart

Jason: not gonna work, i know you're human, you're far too bitter

Medes: I could be a bitter AI, maybe you are an AI. Maybe this is some sort of test to see whether we notice we're talking to one

Jason: if you were an AI you wouldn't have given yourself away, and I'm sure as hell not a robot, how dare you

Medes: first, maybe that's what I want you to think

Medes: second, that’s what a robot would say

Jason: what a wicked AI you’d make

Medes: aren’t we all AIs?

Jason: if you’ve been programmed by nature you’re a Natural Intelligence, not an artificial one

Jason: robotics 101

Jason: although i suppose you're referring to them being similar in their ruleset 

Jason: which problematic and entirely untrue

Medes: NI is overglorified because AIs are underdeveloped, there will come a time when NI and AI are equal and conversations will be had

Jason: i'd say that it’s fine by me as long as everyone is happy and I get to do what i want

Medes: what a lazy, selfish answer 

Medes: do you end all your debates like that or you just don’t feel like typing?

Jason: i’m realistic, i’m not here to save everyone

Jason: it doesn’t mean i won’t try my goddamn best

Jason: but accepting your limitations gives you peace of mind

Jason: some, at least

Jason: by the way

Jason: just so you know i see the way you reflected my question about age 

Viktor leans over the keyboard, a smile dangerously dancing on his lips.

Medes: im old 

Medes: but young enough 

Jason: alright then, keep your secrets

Jason: shittiest answer I've ever heard by the way

Jason: unacceptable in any context but i'll take it 

Medes: you do that 

Jason: i bet i could take you on a fight too

Viktor actually laughs at that. It's both strange and liberating being able to do so in the safe solitude of his laboratory, where no one can hear him. He can't stop himself from teasing Jason back, almost surprised at how easy it is to keep the conversation going. It’s nonsensical and fun. Something Viktor hasn’t had for quite a while.

Medes: you couldn't best me 

Jason: you’re confident

Medes: It is a fact 

Jason: I could be Jarvan IV, king of Demacia for all you know 

Medes: I'm pretty sure I could still win 

Jason: impressive 

Jason: unfortunately that was treason and now im obligated to reveal to you that i'm actually Jarvan IV 

Jason: and that you've been sentenced to death by hanging 

Medes: how can it be treason, i'm not demacian 

Jason: so you're NOT demacian huh 

Damn. Viktor actually rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, letting out an exhausted groan. It’s too late and he’s worn out, he slipped.

Medes: maybe

Jason: now i know you are a not-demacian lonely old man that works overnight

Jason: which says you’re a bit negligent towards yourself

Jason: quite confident in your own strength

Jason: a bit of an existentialist with computing experience 

Jason: too engrossed by the meaning behind words

Medes: it's like you know me 

Jason: maybe i do

Jason: i'm joking i don't know who you are

Jason: although you remind me of someone

Medes: all scientists are the same wacky stereotype

Jason: maybe

Jason: i hope so

Viktor looks at the screen, his eyes fixed on that enigmatic last sentence. He tries to call forth Jayce’s voice from his memories. ‘I hope so’. He can almost hear Jayce himself saying it if he focuses enough. ‘I hope so’. It’s strange knowing how Jayce sounds but not being able to recall the exact cadence of his voice, it’s like an old song you can only hear snippets of in your mind. You can try to hum the tune along, but the words keep slipping away. 

He thinks about replying ‘you too remind me of someone’ but he decides against it. Far too personal. It’s true that Jason’s personality has an uncanny resemblance with Jayce’s, but he’s far more mature, gentler, quicker to notice and adapt to the changes in the conversation. He has an empathy the Jayce he knew didn’t possess. Or maybe he’s just seeing things and projecting Jayce on everything. 

That’s a thing he’s been known to do in the past. But then again, Viktor has an obsessive kind of personality and some of his flaws he can’t reign in. 

He also has a type, unfortunately.

Jason: are you sleeping

Medes: no

Medes: but i’m going to

Medes: since you’re wasting my time

Medes: i barely got any work done

Medes: i might as well sleep

Jason: harsh 

Jason: that’s not how you talk to the king

Medes: you’re not Jarvan IV, stop this nonsense at once

Jason: people say he’s slayed dragons and other mythical creatures

Jason: do you think it’s true or is it just propaganda to embellish his image for the masses? I haven’t actually seen any dangerous monsters in real life, I wouldn’t know 

Medes: i don’t know, i haven’t seen many magical creatures either

Jason: so you’re NOT ionian

Viktor clicks his tongue. 

Medes: i don’t appreciate you using the figure of the king of Demacia to extract information from me 

Medes: it won’t work a third time

Medes: you’re pissing me off

Jason: ok ok sorry

Jason: i won’t talk about Jarvan IV anymore 

Jason: i was planning on subtly hinting at his abs next to try to figure out if you’re shredded

Jason: it’s key information for when we meet in real life and I try to take you on

Medes: you’re ridiculous and vexing

Jason: i’m a hardworking man with a one track mind

Medes: obnoxious

Medes: i'm going to bed now 

Jason: sleep tight 

Jason: goodnight 

Viktor stares at the screen, tilting his head almost curiously. It's been a long time since someone wished him a good night of sleep. Or that he’s had such a long conversation unrelated to work with another person for that matter. His eyes scan over the words, unfamiliar and familiar, meaningful and meaningless.

Medes: you too 

Viktor powers down the device and closes it. Later, he strips himself of all the pieces of his body armor and gets into bed. He lifts a hand to cover his eyes, throwing the covers over half of his body carelessly. He smiles up in the darkness then, he feels all the right kinds of bittersweet.

He absentmindedly wonders if Jarvan IV has actually slayed any dragons or if it’s just propaganda. 

He falls quickly asleep after that.

* * *

The next day Jayce is working on the front circuitry of the toolbelt, sparing quick glances at the unmoving screen of Heimerdinger’s device every few minutes. 

He has to admit that conversation last night had been… interesting. Jayce won’t admit how much he had missed talking to someone like that. He loves Amaranthine and Vi, but they’re different. He’s a parental figure for Amaranthine and a good friend for Vi, and while they are arguably the most important people in his life, he’s been needing something else lately. The kind of relationship that keeps you company at four am with lingering gazes and warm touches. 

And damn, is he old. Old and lonely and cranky. It’s funny how age washes away all the excessive drama and lays bare the core issue of things. He used to be preoccupied with almost everything, now he only cares about being somewhat happy with his life. Maybe even redeeming whatever mistakes can be redeemed and shoulder the burden of the others. And now this thing with Medes is certainly new, refreshing but familiar, it makes him feel giddy with an excitement he thought he could no longer feel about meeting someone new. It’s exactly the kind of thing he’s been missing all this time. 

Jayce cuts a wire and rolls the rest around his hand. He reads over the general discussion whenever someone says something new. He’s definitely not waiting for someone to open a private conversation with him. Definitely not.

Jayce inhales sharply and he’s feeling kind of ridiculous when a new message pops up in the screen. 

Medes: hello

Jayce perks up and puts the wire down, loudly dragging the stool in front of the device to start typing. 

* * *

It’s two whole weeks after that Jayce has come to terms with the fact that Medes, whoever he is and wherever he lives, has become his friend. They talk every day for hours, above all, they discuss work and they help each other out and it’s been the most productive time of his life. Period. Never has Jayce worked better and more happily. It makes him feel frantic to have someone to rely on when he’s stuck, which is more often that people would like to believe. If before he would enter his workshop unmotivated and bitter for not being able to solve a problem, now it was the opposite. In a way, Medes had helped him rediscover a passion for work he had thought lost in his youth. 

It’s also the first time in a really long time that Jayce has someone that is able to help and understand him wholly. And isn’t that the best thing? To be profoundly understood, to have someone that doesn’t need to make an effort to be there, someone whose intentions are pure and whose presence pushes you to be your best self. It is, it is the best. 

He is also Jayce’s opposite in many senses and that just makes it better, to talk to someone that is not trying to imitate or degrade him. Medes’ got a dry sense of humor that always gets him, he’s smart and assertive and strong. And above all of that, he’s eerily similar to Viktor. Jayce is not even gonna try to deny it, it’s a thing he thinks a lot about.

They’re so similar Jayce would have suspected him to be Viktor if it weren’t for the simple fact that Viktor is a wanted man in Piltover. Heimerdinger would have never asked him to participate in the experiment. It was only logical. 

Right now, Jayce is sitting in his office desk. Heimerdinger’s machine lies open at one side and in front of him there is chess board with its pieces spread across in an ongoing game. It’s Medes’ turn and Jayce waits patiently for his move, which comes instantly. 

Medes: R. takes B. 

Medes: checkmate

Jayce groans, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. 

Medes: you played well 

Jason: i hate you 

Jason: i want a rematch 

Medes: don’t you have work to do? 

Jason: it can wait 

Jason: rematch 

Medes: very well 

Jason: let’s place a bet this time

Medes: a bet? 

Jason: whoever wins gets to ask a question 

Jason: and the loser has to tell the truth 

Medes: risqué 

Medes: i accept 

They’ve been playing for almost an hour now and Jayce’s hands are pressed together as if he were praying, which he’s not. He’s thinking. He watches the board in absolute silence and finally decides. He makes his move and immediately turns to type the correspondent chess notation in the open chat. 

Jason: Q. to her B. fourth

The reply comes instantly. Jayce frowns. 

Medes: Q. to B. third

Jason: it’s impossible you’re that fast

Jason: are you cheating? 

Medes: I just predicted you’d make that move 

Medes: and thought of a counter-move during your turn

Medes: you’re slow

Medes: how would i cheat anyway

Jayce scowls at the board during a long minute and exhales deeply, making a move he’s not completely confident about. 

Jason: ok i got it

Jason: B. to K. fourth 

Medes: are you sure? 

Medes: you can take your time and think it through if you want 

Medes: i’m reading anyway

Jason: you’re making me feel insecure shut up

Jason: if it’s an strategy it’s not going to work 

Jason: i want to make that move 

Medes: very well

Medes: Kt. takes B. 

Medes: checkmate 

Medes: )

Jayce squints at the screen and inhales deeply once.

Jason: ok ask away 

Medes: what’s your name? 

Jayce stares at the screen for a moment. Damn, he had been wanting to ask _that_ question. 

Jason: fast 

Medes: i already knew what i wanted to ask 

Medes: as i said

Medes: you do take a long time in your turns 

Medes: pay up 

Jason: it’s

Jason: Jayce

Jayce scratches his stubble distractedly and grabs the woodbox for the chess pieces. He picks them up one by one and cleans the board. He puts it all away when he’s finished and by the time he goes back to sit on his chair, Medes hasn’t replied anything yet. 

Jason: hello? 

He doesn’t reply for the rest of the day, or the day after that. 

Jayce begins to worry on the fourth day. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I need you to tell me who he is.” 

“Oh, Jayce. I can’t.” Heimerdinger says. He sighs behind his desk and Jayce stands in front of him with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. 

“I really need you to tell me.” Jayce presses, he rubs the bridge of his nose like he’s sporting the headache of the century and Heimerdinger sighs again. “He disappeared the moment I said my name so, he obviously knows who I am. It’s only fair I know who he is too, isn’t?”

“I have promised confidentiality to the participants. I really can’t” Jayce huffs, frowning further. 

“Why is confidentiality so important? It’s _your_ experiment. Why does it matter so much? Aren’t you just testing the damn thing for errors? Why is anonymity so important if it’s not a social experiment?” 

Heimerdinger frowns and it’s unusual to see him pissed off. Good. Jayce thinks. Now he’s starting to know how he feels. 

“Not everyone is happy sharing their private information, Jayce. Many participants would have walked on me if I hadn’t given them a sense of security.” Jayce starts to wave his hands, groaning with exasperation. Heimerdinger just watches him pace his office. 

“Why? What do they have to hi-?” Jayce stops then. He looks over at Heimerdinger with eyes wide open. “They’re criminals. That’s why they have to hide. Either that or they’re really big fish and that wouldn’t make sense in this instance.They’re-Did you-” Jayce falls silent as he connects the last dot. All the blood escapes his face as he looks at Heimerdinger with a wild expression in his eyes. Now it makes sense. All of it makes sense. The easy conversation, the thousand things in common, the striking similarities. “It’s Viktor, isn’t?” He asks, his voice small, afraid. “He didn’t know either. It was Viktor all along, wasn’t it? ”

Heimerdinger sighs yet again. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

When Heimerdinger and Viktor talked yesterday, he said that he had no idea Jayce had taken his apprentice’s device from her. Viktor believed him, and really, he would have loved not to. At least he’d have felt he had the right to be angry. Then, he said that Jayce had guessed that Medes was Viktor that same morning. 

At that, Viktor wondered, but didn’t ask. 

* * *

It’s been days since then and Viktor has spent the afternoon helping Blitzcrank and Ekko with a spill and he’s tired and dirty and sore. He walks through the dark alleys of Zaun on his familiar route to Emberlift Alley, and it’s when he turns the corner that he finds Jayce is there, leaning against the tall metal walls of the entrance, head hanging low with his hands in his pockets. Viktor had actually thought of the possibility of Jayce coming to see him after finding out, but he hadn’t dared to give the idea much room. He wasn’t any good at daydreaming.

He misses him more than ever. He only realises it now that he's looking at him and he feels the dull ache of the days where he wasn’t there. He is solid and raw and real and his presence flares alive behind Viktor’s eyes. He can’t find it in himself to feign that he’s not at least partially shallow regarding Jayce’s appeal. He longs for the shapes and lines of his body as well as for his mind. He loves the way his hair frames his features, his serious brow, his thin lips, his round shoulders and arms. Oh, had he missed to just see him.

Would Viktor love him with a different face? One that didn’t appeal so much to his idea of beauty? Maybe Viktor would have forgotten him more easily like that. He doesn’t have the faintest idea. He might just be that frivolous. 

Jayce then lifts his head and their eyes meet and lock. He seems surprised to see him, but he shouldn’t. He’s the one that has come all the way to stand there in front of Viktor and subject him to this onslaught of emotions. His eyebrows knit between his eyes when Viktor doesn’t move or say anything. A group of people chattering away pass between them, but the spell doesn’t break. Jayce doesn’t look away from him either. 

It occurs to Viktor that he could just kiss him, that he could just cross the distance and grab his face and kiss him and it would solve everything or nothing. There’s little else they can say to each other at this point. They already know the whole story from beginning to end, they were there, they have lived through it. 

It’s pointless and draining and Viktor has a colossal need for Jayce after spending so many weeks talking to him.

Viktor lifts his hands to the back of his head and unclasps the mask as more people stroll between them going on about their lives. Jayce stares as Viktor begins to stride towards him through the crowd, clutching to his mask with an iron grip. 

He feels more than sees the breath that catches in Jayce’s throat, and his heartbeat spikes in anticipation of what he’s about to do. He lets go of the mask as soon as he steps in front of Jayce. Viktor holds his face with both hands as his fingers run through his temples. 

Jayce freezes under his touch and his eyes have never been bluer or wider than in this precise moment, gazing up at Viktor in wonder.

He dives in for the kiss and Jayce’s hand shoots up to grab his shoulder like it hurts, like Viktor just cut him with a scalpel. He grips his cape harder and Viktor stops dead in his tracks. Their noses touching, Jayce inhales sharply against his mouth, his jaw trembling at the motion. 

“Don’t.” He whispers. Viktor flinches, swallows with difficulty. Jayce mimics him and Viktor reluctantly begins to peel his hands off him. 

“...I won’t.” He simply says after a pause, taking a careful step back. Jayce is still gripping his cape, he looks over Viktor’s shoulder for a moment and then back up to him, blushing furiously. 

“Not in public.” Jayces says, struggling to find his voice. “We’re not-” He clears his throat, looking away from Viktor’s face. “We’re not exactly anonymous figures.”

“Oh.” Viktor exhales, light, alive, breathless. He tentatively presses the pads of his fingers up against the palm of Jayce’s hand and laces their fingers together. 

Jayce lets him. 

“...You almost gave me a heart attack.” Jayce says, looking away again, he brings his free hand up to his face and it’s trembling slightly. Viktor doesn’t know how he manages to sound both calm and hysterical at the same time. “I’d say don’t do that ever again, but I don’t think it’s possible.” 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Viktor replies, eyes never leaving Jayce’s face. He notices the new laughter lines, the crow’s feet, the few white hairs that weren’t there before. He wonders if he wants to touch him because he’s beautiful or if he’s beautiful because he loves him. He doesn’t have any idea which one came first but there is now a certain reciprocity between the two. 

Jayce squeezes his hand. 

“It’s okay.” He mumbles. There is a pause after that and Jayce breaks free from the tangle of their fingers to crouch and pick up Viktor’s mask. He seems to hesitate for a moment before giving it back. Viktor takes it in silence but doesn’t put it on. 

“Come.” Viktor wraps his fingers around his wrist and pulls, dragging Jayce with him further down the alley and away from the madding crowd. Jayce follows in his footsteps and Viktor begins to walk faster. 

“Viktor?” Jayce beckons. He hums in acknowledgement but keeps on walking fast as they take a turn on a dark corner. “Are we… not talking about it?” Viktor then stops and turns on his feet to look at Jayce. 

They’re almost at his laboratory and there are significantly less people around.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jayce swallows, his eyes going over Viktor’s face nervously. 

“I…do and I don’t. I mean, we went and became friends from scratch. A second time. I’d say it’s worth discussing, but at the same time… I can’t say I’m surprised it happened." Jayce sighs and Viktor is still holding his wrist. He rubs at the tender skin over his pulse with his thumb and inhales deeply. 

Viktor is not surprised either. After all, it’s impossible for him to imagine a scenario in which they coexist and Viktor doesn’t love him wholly. Jayce has always been his perfect equal, his perfect complementary. All of this is just proof of what he already knows to be true. “What do you think?” Jayce whispers in the end.

Viktor is not sure what is the point, what is it that he wants to hear or what answer is he looking for. Since the moment Viktor had discovered it had been Jayce whom he had been talking to, it had all made sense. He had also discovered, much to his own dismay, that he was fine with it. More than fine with it, he was almost happy that Jason had turned out to be Jayce. He had felt like he was betraying Jayce's memory somehow ever since the beginning, and not because he owed him anything mind you, but rather because it felt disingenuous to talk to Jason while thinking about someone else. And now, he had felt again the whole range of emotions Jayce had inspired him in the past without the ever present shadow of the bad ones. And it's just not something he's ready to give up that easily. He has already made up his mind. He wants this, he wants all of it. He has finally accepted just how much and he isn’t about to back down now. The only thing left to know is whether or not Jayce wants the same.

He looks up at Viktor expectantly and the line of Viktor’s mouth curves in the most subtle of smiles. 

“I think it would have been difficult for me not to fall for you again. You were being quite flirtatious, in my defense.” Viktor says, holding his gaze. Jayce’s grin is instant and cocky and bright and Viktor hurts all over with the sight of it. He feels full, hollow, holy. 

“I can’t control it, it comes to me naturally when I’m talking to you.” Jayce cocks his head to the side and his grin grows wider. Viktor huffs, squeezing his hand.

"Even in the Academy?"

"Especially in the Academy. We were young."

“And right now?” Viktor asks, trying to make it sound casual. Jayce laughs and Viktor lets go of his wrist to circle his waist with one arm.

“Even more so now that we are old.” Jayce says and he sounds breathy. He runs his hands over Viktor's armored chest all the way up to his shoulders. He shudders below his body armor. 

Viktor’s third arm takes the mask from his hand and he is finally able to wrap both arms around his waist and pull him in closer. Jayce’s eyes flicker with humor at the motion. “Practical.” 

Viktor ignores it.

"There is no one around right now." He comments in passing. 

"I've noticed." 

Viktor breathes out slowly and leans over as Jayce surges up to meet him. It’s both familiar and new, it's the softest touch but it makes Viktor flare alive and strengthen the hold around his body more tightly. He leans in further against his mouth and pulls Jayce even closer against his chest like he’s trying to fold him into his arms. Jayce makes a choked sound at the back of his throat and pats his shoulder. Viktor is shaking, he suddenly wants to bite him for no reason at all.“Viktor, my ribs. You’re smothering me.”

“Sorry.” Viktor mutters, loosening his hold. Jayce just blows his fringe out of the way with a exhale. He brings both of his hands up to cup Viktor’s face and then squeezes his cheeks together.

“It’s fine.” Jayce says, exasperated. “I’m not that fragile. You’re just... you.” 

Viktor scoffs as Jayce lets go of his face. 

“You said you would take me on in real life when we met, if I recall correctly.”

“Well, yeah. I thought you were a lanky nerd, this is unfair and the third arm is cheating. You’ve got a built-in death ray whereas all I have is low back pain.” Jayce’s eyes gleam with a spark of humor and Viktor hums, putting on the most unimpressed expression of his repertoire. “Don’t make that face, I’m a strong man. I will punch you for real.” 

“You couldn’t best me.” Viktor says, a small smile poking out of the corners of his mouth. 

“You’re confident.”

“It is a fact.”

“I could be Jarvan-” 

“I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you all the way to my lab if you finish that sentence.” Viktor deadpans. Jayce swallows a strangled laugh as Viktor presses their chests together and his lips brush Viktor’s chin when he next talks. 

“That’s hot but my ego would never recover. I’ll walk.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Viktor wraps his fingers around his wrist yet again and pulls, taking Jayce away with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. We're surviving somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're secretive, kind, and you are passionate and at times unfair.

“Do you remember when we built the first protobelt?” Jayce asks. Viktor nods. 

They’re sitting on two stools facing each other in Viktor’s laboratory. Jayce tilts his head to the side with a smile, propping his elbows on his knees. Viktor does the same, taking one of Jayce’s hand between his. One of his hands is cold and rough, the other one warm through the black fabric of the glove. Jayce likes them both equally. Barely any noise filters inside Viktor’s lab from the outside.

“I do. Stanwick turned it on without knowing what it did.” Viktor’s lips curve up in a small smile. Jayce grins openly, caressing the inside of Viktor’s gloved hand with the rough pads of his fingers. He’s burnt himself so many times while working that it’s a miracle he still has fingerprints, honestly.

“And then he fell face flat on the floor with the propulsion.” Jayce says, shaking with laughter. Viktor nods again, rubbing his thumb against the lines of the palm of Jayce’s hand.

“Of course I’d remember, it was the highlight of my academic life.” Jayce laughs harder at that and Viktor smiles, his eyes focused on Jayce’s hands still. He drags his stool closer to Viktor, scraping sound of metal against the floor, until their knees are touching. 

“Mine too, honestly.” Jayce says, almost whispers. His fingers run up the back of Viktor’s hand to his wrist, where he pulls down at the hem of his glove to roll it down. Viktor lets him, following his movements with fascination. Jayce straightens the glove and places it on top of his own thigh with care, propping his elbows back down on his knees to take Viktor’s ungloved hand between his. 

Curiously enough, Jayce thinks it’s the first time that their fingers are actually touching in all the years they’ve known each other. Viktor seems to be thinking the same, because he runs his fingers against Jayce’s experimentally, up until only their fingertips are touching. Then Jayce slots his fingers in the space between Viktor’s and he looks up to Jayce with warm dark eyes. Viktor has been silent for a while. “What’s the matter?” Jayce asks, whispering. 

Viktor shakes his head in silence, looking down at their joined hands again. 

Jayce leans down and places a flat kiss to the back of Viktor’s hand, then to his knuckles and fingers, and finally, he rests his forehead against Viktor’s hand. 

“I never-” Viktor clears his throat, his voice failing him for a moment. ”I never thought you would be this affectionate.” Jayce smiles, placing another kiss to his knuckles with eyes closed. 

“So you did think about it.” 

“I was young, smitten and prone to fantasizing.” Viktor says quietly. Jayce lifts his head to look at him and rubs his thumb over Viktor’s. 

“And now?”

Viktor keeps his eyes focused on their hands, running his fingertips over Jayce’s as he speaks.

“Now I just know myself better.” Viktor states coldly, he turns their hands on top of his knee. He looks worn out, forlorn, quiet like drizzle. Jayce’s heart clenches at the sight of it. “I know my feelings, but the logistics of romance often escape me. I'm afraid... I might be too selfish, petty and closed-off most of the time to be a loving partner to anyone. I reckon I feel strongly, but I have a very poor disposition for it. For the longest time this contradiction has filled me with misplaced longing, but one learns to live with it given enough time. I have many other aspirations I feel more passionate about, and solitude is no hardship." He stops then, running his fingers up Jayce’s wrist below the cuff of his sleeve. Jayce shivers. “With you, it’s different. With you I feel the choice has been made whether I like it or not, and the older I get, the less I want to fight you." Viktor huffs softly, he looks annoyed with himself. He brings Jayce’s hand up to his lips and places an experimental kiss on top of it much like the one Jayce gave him before. 

Jayce wants this moment engraved within the walls of his brain for all eternity. “In brief, I just want you to know that even though I may be ill-equipped to love you, I _do_ love you.”

Viktor’s expression is solemn and sincere. And Jayce feels torn open, he exhales, deflating like an air balloon. 

“That was disarming. I don’t even know where to start, Viktor. You’ve always had a way with words but this is straight up using your power for evil.” Viktor huffs again, a lopsided smile on his lips. Jayce returns the expression. 

“I’m being honest.” 

“You’re always honest, is the problem. But it’s flabbergasting that you talk about yourself like you can’t be loved when you’re so exceptional in my eyes. So much I can’t even begin to know myself without you, that’s how much your influence has shaped me. I’m so tuned to your peculiarities that we’ve been talking these past weeks without knowing who we were and I spent all that time thinking about you instead. Like, listen, Viktor...” Jayce squeezes his hand then. “You leave the logistics of romance to me and you do you. I know you’re petty and bitter and stiff. I’m not expecting you to behave any other way. I don’t want you to.”

Jayce thinks he’s done okay considering he’s never been as eloquent as Viktor. He should have read more literature and less manuals, but it will have to do.

Viktor gazes up at him with his head hanging from his shoulder, he has a defeated expression somehow. 

“You know me.” Viktor whispers, Jayce grins. 

“I do.” Jayce untangles their hands and sinks both of them in Viktor’s hair, tilting his head back with the motion. 

Viktor looks well enough to eat like this, with his neck open and his jaw up, his eyes downcast towards Jayce’s face. “I’ve always liked your hair, been wanting to do this for ages.” His voice turns rougher and Viktor only looks unimpressed with the confession. Jayce smiles apologetically as his hands reach the back of his head and run down to his nape. Viktor’s hair springs back to the front of his face, unruly and wavy. 

Then, without warning, Viktor begins to unbutton the front of Jayce’s coat with slow precision. Jayce lets his hands fall down to his lap and straightens his back while Viktor proceeds to undo his undershirt after that. Jayce tilts his head to the side, searching in Viktor’s expression for any trace of lust. 

There is none, instead, he looks focused.

He only unbuttons Jayce halfway to the chest. He sneaks his hand to place it over Jayce’s neck the moment there is enough room for it under the clothes. His thumb caresses the valley at the base of his neck, and his fingers run deliberately slow all along his collarbone to the side, to his shoulder. Viktor pushes off the jacket with his wrist with the movement, and then back to the neck and down, pressing the whole width of the palm of his hand against his naked chest, his beating heart. Viktor shudders momentarily, taking his hand back. 

“I've always wanted to do that too. Your skin is very warm. I suspected. ” He says, as if he had just finished the report on a lab experiment. Jayce remembers to breathe then. He clears his throat under Viktor’s analytical gaze and then chuckles. Viktor looks at him puzzled. 

“Sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I was just wondering if you wanted to run some more tests.” He’s half-joking, but Viktor seems to be considering his words very seriously. “There is no ne-”

"Let me embrace you."

Jayce, confused for a moment, blinks. Viktor only leans further into his space, sliding his fingers again inside Jayce's open coat and shirt. Jayce shudders, feeling Viktor's fingertips on his neck.

“You mean hugs …?" 

“No. I do not mean hugs." Viktor drags the words, pulling Jayce in by the neck. Viktor slides the coat down one of his shoulders with his other hand and places a kiss right on the exposed skin. Jayce groans, trying in vain to swallow his excitement. 

"You can do whatever you want to me, honestly." 

And it's absolutely true. He means every word. Viktor hums against his skin and starts kissing up his neck. Jayce tilts his head back and a shiver runs down his spine when Viktor bites at his jawline.

"I ought to tell you it's a rather long list of things." Viktor comments against his cheek, running both of his hands down Jayce's waist. Jayce bites his lower lip as Viktor places another kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"We've got all night."

"It won't be enough." Viktor says against his mouth. Jayce grins, throwing his arms around Viktor's neck.

* * *

  
  


Lightfeather: GOOD MORNING SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY HOWS THE NERD DEN DOING

_Piltovers_finest changed group name to Permaban Lightfeather_

Jason: love that song

Lightfeather: hey jayce 

Lightfeather: look at this 

Lightfeather: .l.

Medes: please don’t be vulgar

Medes: it’s unsightly 

Jason: yeah, don’t be vulgar lightfeather

Lightfeather: i can’t help but notice you’re all being very aggressive towards me

Lightfeather: i don’t deserve this treatment

Jason: we’re discussing science, ezreal 

Jason: go away

Lightfeather: i’m stuck in an ancient tomb and i’m waiting for my party to come rescue me

Lightfeather: i’m bored

Birdbrain: … are you serious?

Lightfeather: yeah amy im dead serious

Lightfeather: and maybe also dead so be nice to me or i’ll haunt all of u

Lighteater: what are you guys up to

Birdbrain: ethics 

Lightfeather: who the fuck needs ethics?

Lightfeather: in science i mean

_Several people are typing…_

  
  


* * *

“Okay, turn around.” 

Amy does, facing away from Jayce. 

“What is it about?” She asks. Viktor, standing tall in front of her, crosses his arms in thought as Jayce passes a heavy waist piece over her head and down to her hips, clipping it at her low back. The piece adjusts itself higher on her waist with the sound of pieces clipping together.

“Did you adjust the rotation as we discussed?” Jayce snorts at Viktor’s question, looking at him from behind Amy’s shoulder. The mask makes him absolutely unreadable, the slits -eyes- in his mask glow in a frightening orange light.

“Of course I did.” Viktor nods and Amy looks down at her waist, realization just dawning on her. 

“Is this a toolbelt? I thought it was… armor…” She says, Viktor hums as Jayce gasps behind her. 

“That’s just because it has no tools in it!” Jayce protests. 

“It is rather bulky. I imagined something more practical, to be honest. It’s Jayce’s fault.” Viktor comments, then he lifts his hand to his chin as his eyes inspect the belt. Amaranthine swallows lightly, she’s still not used to Viktor’s intimidating presence. Her eyes wander somewhat nervously around the workshop. “Check the rotation, just in case.” 

Jayce presses a small hidden button on the right side of the belt and the tool cases rotate around her waist. “That’s too fast, Jayce.” 

“You told me zero point seventy-six less RS! You specifically said ‘no more no less’.” 

“Minus point ninety it is.” Jayce groans at Viktor’s words and turns to the door. 

“I’ll go get the mini screwdrivers. They’re in the bedroom, right?” Jayce asks just above his shoulder. Viktor nods, still eyeing the belt in thought. 

“Why are they in…?” Amaranthine’s question hangs in the air as the door closes shut and she’s left facing Viktor in all his towering height. Amy starts slowly wringing her wrists out of nervousness.

There is a still moment of silence where Amy is not sure whether Viktor is actually looking at her face or waist, or even looking at her at all. The slits in the mask have no irises, but a plain crystal impossible to see through. Amy feels like she should say something to fill the silence, anything. “So… are you one of the good ones now?” 

Viktor shifts his weight to his metallic leg, arms still crossed over his chest. 

“It’s not up to me to judge if I’m good or not, so I can't really answer that. ”

“I wouldn’t know.” She mutters under her breath, looking away from him again. “It’s not like Jayce has told me much about you. Vi just said you’re an ok guy.” 

Viktor hums, his voice sounds amused and Amy peeks at him. “I guess. What about you?” The question startles her. 

“Me? I don’t know, I’m just normal.” 

“Jayce chose you.” He says it like it’s enough explanation in itself. Amy looks lost. 

“Yeah, sometimes I still wonder about that.” 

“Don’t make a habit of deprecating yourself, you’re still young and it will be hard to quit when you grow older.” Amy presses her lips in a thin line, casting her eyes downwards. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s not something you need to apologize for either.” 

“He fought with Giopara, you know.” She says out of the blue. Viktor tilts his head with curiosity. “That’s why Jayce no longer works in Bluewind Court. He wanted Jayce to take an apprenta from a noble clan, the son of someone with influence, but he chose me instead. I work hard so he doesn’t regret it.” 

“Then you don’t need to second guess yourself.” Viktor comments, there seems to be a smile behind the mask, but it may just be Amy’s imagination. “I have a sort of apprentice of my own, you know. I feel like you’d get along.” 

Amy snorts softly then. 

“You seem like an okay guy.” 

“Didn’t Vi said so?”

She’s sure the smile is not just her imagination then.

  
  


* * *

Lightfeather: you can do better viktor

Lightfeather: come on tell me a joke

Lightfeather: i still got eight hours ahead on a cart from one shuriman village to another

Lightfeather: im bored af make me laugh

Medes: no 

Medes: im not funny, ask someone else to amuse you

Lightfeather: build yourself a funny chip king

Medes: ...

Lightfeather: jason code a funny subroutine quickly we’re losing him

Jason: <exec>your face</exec>

_Piltovers_finest changed group name to CIRCUS_

Jason: if->lightfeather talks->then->shut down 

Lightfeather: wtf is that language grandpa?

Jason: my funny subroutine 

Lightfeather: i'm not laughing so it must be shit

Medes: language, Amaranthine is a minor and shouldn’t be exposed to your gross commentaries

Medes: no one should, honestly

Birdbrain: it’s okay i’ve heard worse

Lightfeather: yeah she’s heard worse, kids these days grow up fast viktor don’t be so uptight

Lightfeather: unless that’s what jason is into  
Lightfeather: you know because of the

_Piltovers_finest banned Lightfeather_

Piltovers_finest: if i had read the end of that sentence i would have had to gouge my eyes out

Jason: thank you vi from the bottom of my heart

Medes: ban me too so i don’t have to be here when he comes back

Birdbrain: wild

_Eureka added Lightfeather to the chat_

Lightfeather: you stupid science bitches you don’t kick me out I go on my own volition

**Eureka: Attention, please.**

Lightfeather: wait whos this 

Lightfeather: Vi quickly get rid of it 

Lightfeather: how are you in bold i want to be in bolds too

Jason: It’s Heimerdinger

Medes: Obviously

Lightfeather: your insecurity is obvious 

**Eureka: Dear participants, I thank you for your inestimable assistance during the trial of this communication device. Your help and ‘** **_hexpertise_ ** **is deeply appreciated. Now, I ask that you return the devices to Piltover’s Academy within ten days so we can proceed with stage two of the trials.**

Lightfeather: no Heimer please

Lightfeather: this machine is my life I spend too much time on the road i beg you

Lightfeather: i can’t go back to being bored in a cart for eight hours straight

Lightfeather: i won’t

Birdbrain: dude you sound addicted 

Lightfeather: i will steal it i’ve done it before

**Eureka: Do not worry! Once we’ve finished fixing the reported bugs you will have access to model 2.0.**

Lightfeather: thank the gods 

Piltovers_finest: do I have to be moderator again in stage two? 

Jason: yes

Medes: Absolutely.

Lightfeather: sure

Birdbrain: please 

Lightfeather: hey Heimer I have a bunch of notes on stuff that could be improved

Lightfeather: I want to be able to send photos 

Lightfeather: youre a man of scienec imagine the possibilities 

Jayce can’t help but laugh at the chat. Heimerdinger’s idea had been creating a tool that the academic community could use to share knowledge and help each other, and of course the general scientific discussion was still ongoing and fruitful, but people less inclined to academic life like Ezreal had just found a gold mine with many more uses, the main one being ‘for the laughs’. Jayce shakes his head, suddenly remembering something. He opens a private message. 

Medes: I will come by your workshop tonight to leave the device. 

Jason: do you want to leave the device with me? 

They’d written at the same time. 

Jason: yeah, that’s what i was thinking 

Jason: i just pictured you entering through the doors of the Academy 

Jason: not such a good idea 

Medes: i am tempted

Medes: did you fix the toolbelt? 

Jason: i did, she likes it a lot

Jason: she wanted to thank you since it was your idea

Jason: she’s really shy with you i don’t get it

Jason: i mean she’s been yelling at me since she was eight 

Jason: how did this happen where did i go wrong

Medes: you’re her teacher you tell me 

Jason: beats me 

Jason: don’t come by too late, i need to sleep i’m done in 

Medes: old man

Medes: and don’t leave the mini screwdrivers in the bedroom again

Medes: Amaranthine asked, i didn’t know what to say it was mortifying

Jason: look it’s not my fault you chose to come to our date in full armor

Jason: how was i supposed to get you out of it 

Medes: what if i was attacked 

Jason: YOURE IN MY HOUSE 

Jason: anyway i’d protect you

Jason: who do you think I am 

Medes: i’ll think about it 

Medes: can't promise anything

Jason: don't worry about it 

Jason: it's kind of foreplay for me anyway

Medes: that was 

Medes: ok not gonna comment on it

Medes: see you later

Jason: see you

Jayce snorts, closing down the device. He gets up from his chair and goes to grab his coat and call it a day. 

With any luck, Heimerdinger would hurry with the 2.0 model if Ezreal pressed him enough. Jayce was willing to help the process along. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so [Piltovers_finest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piltovers_finest/) wrote half of these chatlogs because he was born with the funny chip, unlike me. Big thanks to him for beta-ing me as always. 
> 
> Chapter summary is from a notebook entry featured in Notebooks (1951-1959) written by Albert Camus.
> 
> Also you can find me on twitter too, I draw stuff there: https://twitter.com/jock_casual !!

**Author's Note:**

> This took a stupid amount of effort to write and I don't even know if it came out well or not but HEY. Life.
> 
> I chose the pseudonyms based on their trivia and Jayce’s wiki says that he possibly references mythological Greek adventurer Jason. The implication that Viktor represents Medea in the story made me cry heavily in the shower so yeah, I had to share that with you all. Also both ‘Medea’ and ‘Medes’ mean ‘the middle land’, you know as in mid. I just thought it was funny because I’m an absolute dork. 
> 
> Apparently I have two speeds, either I write stupid trash in the spur of the moment and get it done with in one hour stat or I get inspired by classics and go feral over them for a week so there’s that. Now let's play the game of how many literature references can I fit into this mf and watch me channel a staggering amount of bullshit into the frivolous thing that is League of Legends' shipping as I excercise an alarming abuse of metaphor:
> 
> Summary is from a letter to Paul Celan written c. November 1969 by Ingeborg Bachmann and Anne Carson's "Your bitter heart heals my heart, oh stay with me". The scene where Viktor is looking at Jayce and thinking about whether he would love him if his face were different is inspired by Part V: The Anthropology of Water, by Anne Carson too. The quote reads as follows:  
> “I watch the edge of his face in the dark. Its beauty is part of what binds me to him. I don’t know how to make this sound virtuous.” 
> 
> I was reading and the last part felt so very Viktor-like I just imploded. That particular image was the one that pushed me to write all of this. It felt so bittersweet yet romantic -and in character- that I had to put it in. I mainly blame this whole fic on Anne Carson and Dulce María Loynaz's poetry and Kafka's letters and the list just goes on and on. The 'colossal need' one comes from Camus’ letters to María Casares. There are a bunch more.
> 
> On the other hand, I've written a lot of Jayce being enamored with Viktor, so I wanted to write it the other way around this time. Viktor’s point of view is a really difficult thing to write, though. I may have done him the ol’ dirty OoC with the amount of bs I fitted into his PoV but I have tried my best not to. So, sorry about that one, this has been just me crying over poetry at 3am and indulging myself tbh. Btw, those are real chess notation from 1841.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too, fam. Peace.


End file.
